The instant invention relates generally to illumination devices and more specifically it relates to a combination collision avoidance visual display and paper products dispenser.
Numerous illumination devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted for viewing information and the like, particularly in the dark. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,501,840; 2,629,043 and 3,432,808 all are illustrative of such prior art, while these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention described.